I Know You Deserve Better Than Me, But
by xDarkEyedWolfx
Summary: 'I know you deserve better than me, but...' 'But' 'But I still love you.' It turns out that Veck isn't so heartless after all. What will happen with him and Amy? Guess you'll have to read on to find out ;


**Ok, I just LOVE this pairing so much, and there weren't really that many of them, so I thought I'd try one out. Hope you like it and please review, it would mean a lot to me **

_**Amy's POV**_

I sighed as I made my way to the bank to collect my pay cheque, looking forward to going home and relaxing for the weekend. Thank God it was Friday. As I stepped out of the lift to my dismay I was met with the sight of Stuart standing there, waiting for his pay cheque aswell, of course. I turned away from him slightly, trying my best to ignore him. I knew he would start hitting on me like he always did and I hated it, hated _him, _it made me feel so uncomfortable. I fished around in my bag for a pen and came up empty. _ Damn it_, I thought, feeling frustrated. Stuart noticed of course and offered me a pen which I grudgingly took, deciding that I would not let him get to me. To my delight his flirting attempt was quickly interrupted.

'Hey, guys, ' Veck said with a grin as he came to stand beside me, trying to make conversation about Fridays and stuff, effectively changing the subject. I greeted him and smiled back, grateful that he came to my aid. However, I looked down again quickly, suddenly overcome by shyness. I always felt this way around Veck, I always wanted to stay staring into his beautiful grey/green eyes forever, but i was scared to. He's only being nice, amy, I told myself. He doesn't like you the same way you like him. Don't get your hopes up.

Giving a quick glance around the room I suddenly realised that Paul was missing. Didn't he usually come to get his pay chaque on Fridays too? I sighed again as I thought about Paul, feeling guilty. I knew he was into me, it was obvious, but I just didn't feel the same way about him. He was sweet and all and i felt so mean, but i just didn't love him back. Friends was all we were, and that was all we would ever be.

I still felt slightly concerned though as Paul was always on time, without fail. 'Hey, guys, do you-' I started but was cut off when Leon suddenly burst through the door shouting, 'Hey, guys, there are some crazy dudes out there trying to take over the mall! '

I gasped. 'What? ! ' I have to say i was more confused than worried at that point. People taking over the mall? What? Why? Endless question flew through my head but there was no time to answer them as a guy dressed all in black suddenly crashed into the room on a skateboard, followed by a few more guys in black. They were all holding guns.

'Get down! ' The nearest one yelled and we all sunk to the floor without question. All except for Veck.

'Veck, what are you doing, get down! ' I hissed, going crazy with worry. What did he think he was doing? ! Those guys had guns!

That's when it happened. The guy with the skateboard slid some sort of device across the table to Veck, who picked it up, stopping it just before it skidded off the end of the table. Veck looked down at me, his once warm, friendly eyes now hard and unreadable. Then i realised. He was one of them.

'Oh, my God, ' I breathed, my voice barely above a whisper.

Veck smiled. 'Wanna know the craziest part? I'm the leader. '

I felt like the world had fallen away. Veck? ! VECK? ! How could Veck be in on this? It just didn't make sense!

'I-I don't understand, ' I stammered. 'i mean, _why_, Veck? '

He didn't answer, eyes blank and unreadable. I couldn't believe this. I felt so betrayed.

Veck turned away, shrugging on a black jacket. I tore my eyes away from him reluctantly. I couldn't stop myself from thinking about how gorgeous he looked in that jacket. I gritted my teeth together in defiance. Why, why did i have to love him when he was the bad guy in all of this?

When Veck turned around again it was like he was someone new. His eyes hardened, they turned dark and cruel. His voice turned mocking as he began filling us in on the 'rules' now that we were hostages. _'Kindly tie up the person next to you, keep your mouths shut , hand over your cell phones. ' _

Hand over your cell phones.

I gulped, knowing that my cell phone was my only chance of escaping. I thought fast and quickly slid the phone under my leg, out of sight.

'I don't have one, ' I informed the guy collecting the phones, looking down at the floor.

'Amy! ' Veck exclaimed, as if he had only just realised that I was there. I knew it was all just part of the act and i longed for the _real_ Veck to be here. Not this cruel, cold man who was approaching me now.

'Amy, ' he breathed again, crouching down in front of me. All at once his cold, cruel eyes seemed to soften as they gazed into mine and for a minute I thought I was getting the real Veck back.

'You know, ' Veck continued, still holding my gaze, 'I was hoping that you and I could have a whole Bonnie-and-Clyde thing going on. ' He cracked a smile. 'You know, minus dying in a hail of gunfire, of course, ' he tried to joke. All the time he stared into my eyes and I couldn't look away. The way he was saying it, it almost sounded as if there was a double meaning behind his words, like he was trying to tell me something.

'What do you say? ' My breath caught in my throat and for a second I was undecided. Of course, I couldn't do this, I couldn't help him with whatever crazy plan he had. I wouldn't, no matter how much it hurts me to throw away the chance of being with him. He was probably just messing with me anyway, he wasn't being serious.

'Go to hell, ' I said, trying to sound tough but my voice cracked.

'Ouch, ' Veck said, pulling back abruptly, his eyes turning cold and angry again. He smiled but it was a sarcastic one.

While Veck was shouting orders at his henchmen, I sat quietly, worrying. Suddenly my phone buzzed. _Damn it, _I thought, suppressing a gasp. Thankfully neither Veck nor his henchmen had noticed. I ignored it. If i was caught, there was no telling what they would do to me. I was terrified.

Where was a mall cop when you needed him?

After a while of nothing new happening, we found out that Paul Blart was inside the mall. I couldn't believe it. I was filled with hope, until Veck sent out his henchmen to track him down. That's when the girl was hustled in.

'What's this? ' Veck asked in genuine surprise. 'What is she doing here? How did she get in? '

'I found her walking down the corridor near the back entrance, Veck, I-' I tuned out after that, feeling really sorry for the kid, who was now being tied to a chair. She looked even more terrified than i felt.

'Hey, i'm Amy, ' I said with a smile, trying to make her feel more at ease.

'Amy? My dad's been talking non=stop about you! I'm Maya, ' the girl said with a grin.

'Oh! ' I exclaimed. 'Really? ' Yet more evidence that Paul was into me. I felt so bad for him. I didn't like him that way at all.

The only updates we got on the situation outside was eavedropping on Veck's telephone conversation with the officers outside, which wasn't hard, since he was talking pretty loud. It seemed that the SWAT army were outside, although they couldn't get in because the doors were motion sensored and bombs would go off if you tried to enter. Everything was seeming hopeless. I sighed as I tried to keep it together.

Veck stood up quickly and started muttering instructions to a few of the other guys who had been guarding us hostages, and they immediately began to untie us. I looked around and saw that everyone else also looked as confused as I felt.

'Rudolf, you take this half, ' Veck motioned to a group of us with his hands, 'And Prancer, you take this half. ' He motioned to the other group. 'I'll meet you down there as soon as i've got this sorted out. '

Prancer's group headed off in one direction, while Rudolf led us down a corridor to the other side. Veck was walking briskly along in front of us but he turned off suddenly down another corridor to the right of us. As we passed, I made a quick and probably very stupid decision. I quickly darted off to the right, and continued on down the corridor after Veck as fast as I could. I couldn't believe I hadn't got caught!

Veck hadn't noticed that I was followingg him yet. I suddenly felt extremely nervous and scared, but I needed answers. I couldn't go on like this! And I really needed to see the real Veck.

I gave a small cough. 'Veck? ' I called out timidly. He jumped and spun around.

'A-Amy? What are you doing here? ' he stammered. 'H-How did you. . . . . ' He trailed off.

I approached him slowly. I could actually feel myself trembling.

'I. . . . I. . . . ' I started but then trailed off, unsure how to go on. My hands were shaking and I gave up all atempt at keeping it together, staying cool and tough. . . . I just needed to understand.

'Veck. . . . ' I started again. I could see now that his eyes were not as cold and hard as they had been before when we were with the others and that encouraged me.

'Veck, when you said about. . . . . about that Bonnie-and-Clyde thing. . . . Did you. . . . did you mean it? '

I bit my lip nervously, suddenly feeling foolish. I resisted the urge to look down at the ground. Veck stared into my eyes again and this time they softened completely and it was the same friendly, warm gaze that I loved and had missed about Veck. I found myself lost in those eyes, unable to look away. . . . . . . . .

_**Veck's POV**_

I tore my eyes away from her beautiful face and looked down at the ground. I suddenly felt embarrassed. She had me now, I had to tell the truth. But what if she didn't feel the same way? Why would she, i'm no good for her, she deserves better than me. Surely she could have any guy she wanted, so why would she ever love me? And she must hate me now, after everything i've done, trying to take over the mall. . . . . . I sighed and dropped the tough guy act completely as I tried to the message across, the double meaning behind what I had said to her earlier.

'I. . . . Well, in a way, yes. . . . . . ' I struggled to put what I had meant into words. 'I mean, I knew you would say no. I knew you would never work with me to take over the mall. But, I guess it was just my way of letting you know. . . . . How I. . . . How I feel about you. '

I looked up to gauge her reaction. I could still see the confusion in her eyes.

'I mean, Bonnie and Clyde were in love with each other, so, what I meant was. . . . . I. . . . . Well, I. . . . . . . ' I suddenly felt choked up. I didn't know what to say. Finding my voice again I managed to choke out, 'I guess i'm not really good with words. ' I gave a weak smile.

'But what I'm really trying to say is. . . . . . . Amy, I love you. '

_**Amy's POV**_

I felt numb. I could barely make sense of the turmoil of thoughts whizzing around in my head at that moment. There was just one thought that I understood but it seemed too good to be true.

_He loves me. Veck Simms loves me! _

I looked up at him but he was looking at the ground. He looked. . . embarrassed? Sad? I wondered what was troubling him. Without thinking, I reached out a hand to touch his face and brought it up so that I could see his eyes.

'Veck, ' I said, my voice barely more than a whisper. 'I love you, too'

Veck's eyes widened. He looked surprised. 'You do? ' He asked in astonishment. I nodded.

'But. . . . but I thought. . . I thought you'de hate me. I mean. . . It doesn't make sense. . . . for you to love me. . . . . . . ' He looked so sad that I felt tears spring to my eyes.

'I know, ' I mumbled. 'I know it doesn't make sense. I shouldn't love you! You're like, the bad guy in all of this! ' I started to lose it, let out all my feelings. My voice rose in pitch. 'I should hate you! But. . . But. . . i don't. I don't know why. I know I shouldn't love you but. . . . . . ' I trailed off.

'But? ' Veck murmured.

'But I do. ' I assured him. 'I know I shouldn't, but i do. '

Veck's beautiful eyes filled with tears as he looked up at me. 'And. . . And, I know you deserve better than me, but. . . . . '

'But? ' I said.

Veck managed a weak smile. 'But I still love you. I've loved you since I first saw you, but I never in a million years thought that you would love me back. '

'That's just how I feel about you, Veck, ' I squeak, my eyes filling with tears. Half happiness, half saddness. I was getting so emotional. 'And I never thought you would love me back either. '

Veck stepped away from me suddenly. His eyes filled with fresh tears as he tried to smile.

'It won't do if I just let you go will it? '

I shook my head and Veck sighed. The tears streamed down his face. I felt my own eyes sting with tears that started to spill over as I walked over to him. I brushed away a tear from his beautiful face. I couldn't stop the tears flowing now. They were coming too fast. I felt so sorry for Veck. He was going to give this up for me. Let the hostages go. I didn't fully understand what it would mean for him but I knew now that he had taken over the mall for a reason.

Veck wiped a tear from under my eye and tucked a lock of hair behind my ear.

'I will get you and the others out of here safely, Amy. I promise. '

And with that, Veck leant down and gently pressed his lips to mine.


End file.
